Familiar of, Someone?
by Wolvenstrom
Summary: ADOPTED BY 'RYUMAOMEGA! After being revived by half elf Tiffania, Saito finds that he cannot remember before waking up. Will he try to recover his forgotten past? Or will he make a new life for himself with Tiffania? Saito/ Tifa


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero) or any other registered series that may be mentioned in this fanfction

The Familiar of.....Someone?

I remember pain

I remember blades flashing across my skin, though I don't remember their wielders.

I remember feeling tired, Every muscle aching to protest any more movement, yet I can only remember lying here.

I remember my vision quickly turning from blue to glowing red.

I call out a name. Is it important?

I feel an ache in my chest.

I remember pain.

Then nothing.

* * *

I'm alone

I'm always alone

Ever since mother and father left me I've been all by myself, never leaving my home, my forest. For as much as I hate being alone I hate the thought of others hating me even more. My kind have been feared for generations because of the actions of a few.

From the books which are my only means of knowledge of the outside world tell me how humans work, I don't understand but I suppose since I am only half human that I shouldn't really question it.

Still while I am never alone it would be nice to have real company. Trees after all make for poor conversation once we get past 'what climbed up me and stored nuts today'.

A chill ran up my spine

The trees swayed against winds that only they could feel.

Someone had just entered the forest using magic.

That was never good.

Wasting no time I ran towards the point of transport, following the trees ethereal words for guidance.

Losing no momentum I reached under my belt and pulled out the wand father had left for me. If whoever entered my forest bares any ill then they'll soon have a fight on they're hands.

* * *

Tiffania dashed through the forest with the speed only elf blood would allow. Weaving through the trees like they bent out of the way just for her, despite being far into the forest she reached the intruders location in a matter of minutes. Making sure she was pressed to the back of one of the larger trees to stay hidden she steeled herself and readied her magic.

She moved out from behind the tree eager to end the fight before it began.

"Hold it r..." She cut herself off.

It was a boy. Probably no older than her, lying on the ground lifeless. His body bloody a road map of pain and suffering. Scars and burns criss crossed his face, his arms were bent at impossible angles. His black hair and cloths were caked with blood and dirt yet the cloths were barely torn when for all possible reason they should be rags.

It was all she could do not to drop her wand and rush to his side.

Tiffania was beside herself. She didn't know him, for all she knew he could have came here hunting for the reclusive forest elf and died in a teleport accident.

Yet....

She absently brushed his hair away from his face. She didn't have much to go on since the only male contact she ever had was with her father and the pictures in her books. This young man though definitely looked more like a hero from those books than a villain, and if he was a hero he needed to live, and she knew just how to make that happen.

She slid the ring off her finger, a simple steel band with non precious green stone set in it. Well non precious in gold at least.

The stone had been crafted by elves millenia ago. The only one of its kind, it held a power like no mere magic user had ever dreamed about.

Resurrection.

Once and only once the gem could be used to bring the dead back to life. This young man 'was' damaged but not seriously....well aside from being dead, his condition will hopefully mean he will revive completely, rather than turning into a zombie like her mother had warned her.

Dare she use it? The logical part of her brain argued that this was a stranger, she had no reason to help him and for all intent he be more evil than his handsome ***blush*** visage let on.

While the other part of her brain, the part that rarely listened to logic's pessimistic views argued back that returning this man to life was the right thing to do, especially in the chance that he 'was' a hero.

As these two forces argued back and forth, unable to beat down the other a third voice entered the fray.

'I'm lonely.'

It was decided.

She held the ring above her as an mystic light enveloped her. The stone glowed brightly, lifting out of the ring and floated over to the prone body before it actually sank into his forehead, merging with the body.

The boy with enveloped in the same light as Tiffania, it died away in only seconds but left a lasting effect.

Life.

* * *

Air began rushing into his lungs as his heart mended and began beating to make up for lost time. The all powerful magic rejuvenated every starved cell of his brain as it surged to life with immense energy arcing through it.

Saito Hisagi was alive once more.

Slowly he opened his eyes. The world coming into focus while his body tried to fight it, wishing to rest.

That is until he saw what was in front of him.

Leaning down over him was a girl, the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

'Was she?' Something whispered from a far corner of his mind.

She was an almost unnatural beauty, something that human women always aspired to. She had long hair like spun gold that reached down to her lower back, sparkling blue eyes that drew attention to her innocently beautiful face. Her pert nose, small mouth, rosy cheeks, flawless porcelain skin and...ears like antennae

'Are those her ears? Man those things are huge!'

'An elf' The voice whispered weakly.

His heavy eyes began dropping again, the urge to sleep overpowering. They started lowering.

Lowering.

Lowering.

Then shoot open as he found himself looking at the biggest breasts he'd ever seen in his entire life straining the top of an short and tight green dress skirt. Her legs were no less eye catching especially clad in the pristine white stockings. This girl was almost the complete opposite of what he was used to.

'What do you mean by that?'?'

He heard the breasts say something.

He didn't listen.

They said something again.

He didn't listen.

They left his vision as a worried womans face filled it.

Now he listened.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Hoping her spell worked.

***Grunt*** "Yeah I'm fine." He said while trying to stand up.

Tifannia's eyes started misting.

"I'm so glad."

"Hey don't cry. Pretty girls shouldn't cry." He said trying to comfort her.

She blushed a little and smiled. He 'was' a good guy.

"I'm Tiffania. Who are you?"

"Saito." He said curtly.

"Saito." She repeated. A rather strange name she thought, but it did seem to fit him.

"So, how did you get here?"

"Well I..."

He tried to recall what he'd been doing before waking up. He remembered pain, feeling tired then more pain, then nothing. Aside from that nagging voice in the back of his head everything was blank.

"I, I....don't know."

* * *

Elsewhere in the land of Tristain, a young pink haired girl cried into her pillow, cried over the loss over the man she loved. Her sisters on the other side of the door, the blond speechless for the first time in years while the other pinkette simply lowered her head in despair. Both unable to do anything as their sisters heart break.

She didn't even notice the mystic flower at the foot of the bed begin to glow.

* * *

Just something I wrote while trying to overcome a touch of writers block I have with another story I'm writing. Wasn't meant to be big and I probably won't write another chapter.

If anyone would like to adopt this story as they're own then just contact me.


End file.
